Zorro Rides Again
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. The man responsible for killing Alejandro's brother returns with a few surprises in store for the de la Vega family. Sequel to 'Shattered Dreams' COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zorro Rides Again

Rated : PG-13

Synopsis: The man responsible for killing Alejandro's brother returns bent on ending the rest of the family line.

Misc Notes: This story takes place 6 months after the story "Shattered Dreams.'

This is a series of 4 stories best read in this order: _Shattered Dreams, Zorro Rides Again, de Soto's Revenge, Zorro's Last Ride_.

Written: 11/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

**Additional Notes**: Due to the sensibilities of some readers, some of these scenes have been shortened. They will appear complete on my web site when I am done posting this story here.

* * *

**Zorro Rides Again**

"What are you planning?" Paco Alvarez asked as the grizzled man beside him drew the wet stone methodically down his blade.

"I have a score to settle with an _old friend_," Cordoba hissed, eyes narrowing in remembrance of the painful prison term to which he had been sentenced thanks to Alejandro de la Vega.

"And this _old_ _friend_ is rich, yes?" Of course the small group he had assembled was only interested in money. _He_ was interested in something _far_ more valuable.

"Oh yes," Cordoba smiled widely. "_Very_ rich."

"Good. You can take your _friend's_ life, and we will take his money!" Mancho Velasquez laughed.

"It's all yours, boys." Cordoba returned to sharpening his blade. "But his family. They belong to - him." He glanced pointedly toward the western sky and the ocean. "I will make Alejandro de la Vega regret the day he and his old military amigos came after me."

"Can I have the little lady?" Manuel Alvarado asked stupidly.

"No, you cannot have her!" Cordoba growled at the man. "She will be the perfect bait." He turned to the three men staring at him. "How nice of the de la Vegas to have a wedding just as I'm ready to execute my plans. They'll be so distracted, they won't even know what happened until it's too late!"

"But the woman –"

"She and Alejandro's son belong to – _him_. Alejandro de la Vega belongs to me."

"I don't like this secret . . . partner." Manuel frowned.

"You are welcome to find other employment." Cordoba snapped, standing and sheathing his blade.

"Take what you want, but you will not harm the woman or her husband."

* * *

The pleasant sensation of soft, whiskered lips drew a sleepy sigh from Victoria. She arched her neck and muttered something Diego could not completely understand. His mouth traveled slowly along the smooth column of her neck, prompting her to press her back further against his chest. He grinned before continuing his light caress down over her bare shoulder.

Victoria snuggled against him and drew his arms even tighter around her body. When gentle fingers brushed across already firm nipples, her eyes snapped open. She arched her neck and gazed adoringly back at her husband. Before she could speak her mouth was captured in a kiss so deep that she was instantly breathless.

With one last tug of her lips, Diego's mouth slid to her cheek where he lovingly nuzzled the smooth skin.

"Is this truly real?" Victoria whispered, rubbing her cheek against his lips. "I won't wake up and find myself lying in my bed at the tavern?"

"I would be right there beside you, Querida." Diego pressed a final kiss to her cheek and rolled onto his back.

Victoria quickly turned over and snuggled against his shoulder, flattening her hand atop his chest. Her eyes caught the glint of metal on her finger and she stretched her hand out to get a better look at the wedding band.

Diego grinned and trailed his fingers down her arm until they came to rest on his mother's ring. The band on his own finger gleamed in the early morning light as he curled his fingers around hers and squeezed gently.

"It almost doesn't seem real."

Diego grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh, last night was most definitely real."

Victoria giggled and met his heated gaze with one of her own. She pulled herself up onto one arm and gazed down at him, her dark hair falling around their heads like a curtain of fine silk. She winced as she draped a leg over his. "You're right. In my dreams, I was never so sore."

A smile tugged at the corner of Diego's lips remembering the pleasure that had come with the brief moment of pain. He slid his hand up her arm until he cupped her cheek. The love and adoration in his gaze nearly burned her.

Victoria leaned closer, drawn by his gentle hand and her own desire to kiss his delicious lips.

When their mouths met, passion flared anew between them.

His hands moved over her bare skin, gently caressing, touching. When they parted, he watched her carefully. "Perhaps you would like a nice, warm bath to sooth those sore muscles?"

Victoria smiled, slid down and pressed her lips to the center of his chest. "That would be very nice." When she glanced up at him, her eyes danced. "When we're done."

"Of course," Diego threaded his hands through her hair.

Without taking her eyes from his, she pressed slow, languid kisses down the center of his chest. She could feel the pressure of his arousal and it excited her to know the effect she had on him.

He hadn't given her much time to explore last night before making her his wife in body as well as in name. But this morning, she had him at her mercy and she intended to explore every inch of his wonderfully firm body.

She might still be innocent in many of the proper, and even the improper ways of making love, but she had heard enough tales in the tavern to give her new husband a few eye-opening experiences of his own.

"Victoria?"

"Hmm?" She had reached his stomach now and was planting feather light kisses to the firm skin.

"What are you doing?" His voice was a mere whisper.

Victoria moved lower, eyeing him with a coy gleam. "Exploring."

* * *

Victoria sighed happily as she lay draped across her husband's chest. She was exhausted and every muscle in her body felt limp and useless. Her breathing had slowed and her lips curled into a small smile as she felt the still rapid beating of Diego's heart and his not-quite-controlled breathing.

"Father doesn't expect to see us today, you know."

Victoria giggled, rubbing her cheek against his damp chest. "Won't it be rude not to join him?"

"He'll think something is quite wrong if he sees us," Diego countered, his hands tracing light patterns along the bare skin of her back and shoulders.

Victoria lifted her head and grinned at him. "Well then, I suppose we can just stay in bed all day."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Diego rolled her onto her back and kissed her so deeply that she felt instantly breathless. When they parted, his eyes glistened brightly. "Now, how about that bath?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled close. "But that means I have to get up."

Diego laughed. "And here you were just moments ago thinking it rude not to join my father for lunch."

"We-ell," Victoria began, "It feels too good to be lying in your arms. And –," she knew he wasn't going to want to talk about this, "we need to talk about Zorro."

He bent and kissed her, pointedly ignoring her comment about Zorro. "Then lay here, I'll bring us some breakfast and have Maria fill the tub."

But she refused to release him as he tried to extricate himself from her embrace.

An amused eyebrow raised and he lowered his weight down atop her, pinning her into the mattress. "Ah, would you prefer we stay in bed and make love all day?"

Victoria trembled, her hands sliding into his hair as his mouth dropped to her neck. Her desire to question him about Zorro was forgotten as his touch ignited the fire in her blood.

* * *

"Ahh," Victoria sighed as she leaned back in the large porcelain tub. "This feels –" 

"Relaxing?" Diego grinned as he watched his wife sink beneath the water.

"Oh yes."

Wearing nothing but a dressing robe tied loosely around his waist by a thick silk cord, Diego knelt beside the tub and plunged his fingers into her ebony hair. Slowly, he massaged her head, his hands gradually making their way down to her neck and shoulders.

"That feels good," Victoria breathed, closing her eyes.

When he leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, she trembled from the desire he was re-awakening in her already well-sated body.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see him touch her further, but instead, his hand reached past her to lift the cloth and soap. Watching him with darkening eyes, she sighed when he lathered the cloth and began to rub it gently over her body. After a few, long, tense moments, he pulled his hand out of the water.

With a mischievous grin, he took her hand and dropped the cloth into it. His voice was deep, rough with arousal as he explained, "I think it's best that you continue. Otherwise, your warm, relaxing bath will end very suddenly."

Victoria's breathing slowed after a few long moments and she stared at him wondrously. She licked her lips at the ideas his simple words conjured in her mind. With an over-dramatized sigh, she took the cloth and continued where her husband had left off.

Diego directed his attention to her hair, curling his fingers into it and tugging gently. He washed it slowly, each motion methodical and precise. He poured water over her head, drawing the soap free from the ebony curls.

When Victoria arched her neck back, he groaned, unable to resist the temptation the smooth column presented to him. He leaned forward and gently fastened his lips to the smooth skin.

Victoria's hands slid into his dark hair. "Diego," she whispered and after a few moments he lifted his head and smiled into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Come in here," she whispered.

"Alas, the tub is not big enough for two." Diego sighed sadly.

"I'm coming out." Victoria stood and it took every ounce of control Diego possessed not to lift her out of the tub and carry her back to their bed.

Glancing away from her glistening body, he reached for and held open a large towel.

She stepped into it with a coy smile, knowing full well the effect she was having on him.

He pulled her back against his chest and heaved a huge breath, smelling the fresh, sweetness of her hair and skin.

She turned around and dropped her hands to the knot at his waist. She didn't need to look down to feel his arousal. She simply untied the cord and let it fall open. Slowly, she parted the folds of the dressing gown until it slid off his shoulders and pooled at their feet.

"Do you want fresh water?"

"No," he answered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

Victoria permitted the embrace for a moment, knowing just how their closeness affected him. She could feel the evidence pressing against her stomach even now. She returned the pressure for a quick moment, drawing a soft sigh from his lips.

But then she wiggled quickly out of his arms before he could reach for her. She playfully pushed him toward the tub. "In. Before the water gets cold!"

"I'm sure you can warm me sufficiently," Diego tugged at the edges of the towel but she held tight.

"I'll be happy to when you're nice and clean!" Victoria stepped away and stared appreciatively at his aroused state as he sighed and stepped into the water. She watched, transfixed, while he melted into the refreshing liquid as completely as she had done.

Glancing toward Diego's shoulder, she pulled the hanging cord beside the tub to call the maid. When the woman arrived with more water, Victoria met her at the door and took the kettle, thanking the older woman with a slightly embarrassed smile.

When Victoria returned, she sighed as poured in the fresh water and further buried her husband's beautiful body from view.

"Please don't use the flowery scented soap." Diego chuckled, leaning against her hands as they slid into his hair.

"Oh, why not?" Victoria quipped. "You'll smell all nice and . . ."

"I much prefer _you_ to smell like flowers, my delicate rose. I have soap and I am quite happy with how it smells."

Victoria leaned over the tub and pressed her lips to his ear, breathing deeply of the sandalwood scent still clinging to his skin. "So am I," she whispered, nibbling on the lobe before pouring the heavier-scented soap into her hands.

Diego closed his eyes as her fingers pulled the suds through his hair. His pulse quickened and his arousal grew with each pass of her hands. As much as he delighted in the feel of her hands in his hair, he was equally as excited when she'd finished. He desperately wanted to pull her into the tub with him, but he knew it would not be a comfortable fit. He resolved that his next purchase would be a porcelain tub for two.

Instead, he stood quickly, water trailing between well-cut muscles, and pulled her into his arms. The towel between them, thanks to his quick movement, was only held on now by their closeness.

"Diego!" Victoria gasped, wiggling against him as he pulled the towel from around her and used it to dry himself.

She sighed when he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his wet hair and tugging at the dark strands as his mouth met hers in a searing kiss.

A soft knock on the sitting room door drew them apart.

Diego shot an annoyed look through the bedroom archway while Victoria giggled.

"Go see who's there. I'm sure no one would bother us if it weren't important." Victoria pushed at his shoulders and he muttered something incoherent as he retrieved his dressing gown from the water closet floor.

Diego reluctantly left Victoria's side, tightening the knot as he walked through the sitting room.

When he unlocked and pulled open the door, his father stood on the other side, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt – I forgot to tell you," The older man began quickly, noticing his son's mildly irritated look at being interrupted. "Felipe and I are riding to Santa Barbara today. We'll be back tomorrow."

Diego raised a curious eyebrow but remained silent. It was plainly obvious Alejandro wanted to give his son and new daughter some added privacy.

"Is there anything you need while we're there?"

Diego thought for a moment. "Yes. Actually, there is. Señor Cristoba has surely completed the paperwork I asked him to draw up last week. Could you bring it back with you?"

Alejandro wisely didn't ask his son's business, though he suspected that it had something to do with Victoria. He simply nodded and smiled widely at the restless look on his son's face. No doubt he was irritated over being drawn out of his lovely wife's arms so early in the morning.

"Of course." Alejandro stepped out of the doorframe and winked. "I've instructed Miguel not to disturb you unless there is an emergency."

Diego nodded and closed the door, leaving his father grinning at with amusement at his son's irritated state.

* * *

A few hours later, after tasting the delights of married love for the second time that morning, Diego left his wife's embrace and returned a few minutes later with a tray laden with all kinds of sweet delicacies. Melon and fruit had been artfully arranged on the platter. At the center was a single red rose, its thorns removed.

Victoria stretched sore muscles and smiled up at her husband. She pushed herself into a sitting position as he set the tray across her lap, lifted a piece of fruit and held it to her lips.

She grinned as she opened her mouth to receive the melon and slowly, seductively took it from Diego's fingers, licking them as she curled her tongue around the piece of fruit.

"My beautiful temptress." Diego leaned over and attempted to kiss her, but she inched away and leveled a heated gaze at him.

"No more kisses until we have a long talk."

Diego cocked his head and sat down beside her on the bed. "About?"

"Zorro."

"Oh."

"You've been sidestepping discussion about him for months."

"I'm not sure what I am supposed to say."

"He isn't really needed anymore with Francisco running the garrison."

"Well, he hasn't been seen since you were shot."

"And –" Victoria watched her new husband with a critical eye. She didn't want him to continue riding as Zorro. Francisco's appointment as alcalde nearly six months ago had given the local hero the reason he needed to hang up his mask and court the woman he loved. Victoria could sense the restlessness in her husband but she feared for his safety, now that he was finally hers.

She knew he enjoyed the freedom he had when riding with Zorro. The wildness and the danger called to some part of his soul. Victoria could see it. But Diego had not admitted it to her.

"I would rather not retire him completely until I'm sure he will not be needed."

She knew if she pushed, this was the answer he would give her. But she also remembered while she recovered from being shot a second time, that he said he would hang up that mask. And he had – so far.

Victoria curled her fingers around his hand and squeezed, trying to voice her support when all she really felt was fear – for his safety, for their family. "Just – don't take any unnecessary chances, all right?"

"After we've finally found a life together and relative peace in Los Angeles?" Diego asked with a raised eyebrow and Zorro's customary smirk. "I would be a fool."

Before Victoria could answer there was a knock on the sitting room door.

The two glanced curiously at one another and Diego shook his head. "Now, I know my father and Felipe left hours ago."

Victoria pushed at his shoulder. "Then it must be important. I'm not going anywhere." She seductively popped the remaining piece of fruit in her mouth and leaned back against the pillows, shooting him a look that promised so much when he returned.

Diego briefly considered ignoring the door, but decided he could not please his wife as completely as he wanted with such noise going on outside.

Diego sighed and stalked toward the door, mild irritation with his father's interruption earlier that morning turning to annoyed irritation at being interrupted yet again.

"Patron!" Miguel stepped back when Diego pulled open the door. "I'm sorry to bother you. But, your father's purebloods are missing."

Diego's eyes widened. "My father's – What? Missing? They've been stolen?"

"I think so. We can't locate any of them. The stallions or the mares!"

Victoria, overhearing the urgency in Miguel's voice, slipped on her shift, fastened her own dressing gown tightly around her waist and walked into the sitting room. She rested her hand on Diego's back as he spoke with Miguel.

"Gather the vaqueros. This is most unusual. No one has dared to enter our barns to steal horses before." Diego turned to Victoria. "I must go with them. I will return as –"

"As soon as you find them," Victoria finished for him.

Miguel stepped back, embarrassed at being forced to make such an intrusion on his patron and his new wife so soon after their wedding.

Diego closed the door, telling Miguel he would be right out.

As Diego dressed, he explained to Victoria that these horses were the descendents of the pureblood Andalusians that his grandfather had been permitted to bring from Spain when he'd settled in the new land. As such purebloods were no longer allowed to leave the homeland of Spain, by the King's decree, it made these horses even more rare.

If someone had taken only _these_ horses, the thieves knew exactly what they were after.

Diego pulled Victoria into his arms and kissed her soundly as they stood at the door to their bedroom.

"Hurry home." Victoria embraced her husband tightly, an unfounded fear spreading through her body.

"With such loveliness to hurry back to, may God give me wings." Diego's hands moved suggestively down the outside of her dressing gown and his kiss traveled from her lips to her neck and back again.

Victoria stared after him until he disappeared from the hallway, a smile spreading across her face at the promise of his return. She pushed the foreboding feeling to the back of her mind with an annoyed grunt. The grumbling in her stomach grew and she padded back to the bedroom to eat a few more bites of the food her husband had so thoughtfully brought.

After a moment, she realized Diego had not eaten much this morning. He'd fed her. And now he was going to be gone for who knows how long with an empty stomach and tired, if how she was feeling was any indication, weary bones.

Victoria hurried out of the room and out the front door in hopes of catching them before they rode away but it was too late. They had already left. Victoria sighed disappointedly, and resolved to pack some food and send it with another vaquero.

When she turned to go back inside, an unfamiliar man blocked her way.

"Hello pretty."

Victoria wrinkled her nose and hissed loudly when he grasped her arm. "What are you doing? Get your hands off me!"

"I think not. At least, not yet."

"Lets go, Paco," An older man appeared at Victoria's other side, grasping the arm she'd just raised to strike the other man.

"Now, now, little lady, we can't have you causing any harm, or rousing any suspicion."

Victoria pulled at her captors but they were too strong and soon her arms were bound tightly.

"You fight too much and I may change my mind about letting my men have their way with you."

Fire flared in Victoria's eyes but she ceased her struggling. She would bide her time and wait for a more opportune moment to escape.

"What do you want?"

"I want Alejandro de la Vega, and you, pretty thing, are going to bring him right to me."

Victoria shoved her nose into the air and said with confidence, "My husband will find you first."

The man laughed as they dragged her toward the stables. "Oh, no, he's out searching for the horses my men stole last night. The missing pride and joy of the de la Vega horse breeding line will keep him searching for days."

Victoria's eyes widened and as she opened her mouth to scream, a rag was shoved in her mouth to keep her silent. She was roughly lifted onto the back of waiting horse as the older man swung into the saddle behind her.

"Now quiet. If anyone sees us leave, they will be the first to die today."

Victoria struggled to keep her dressing gown closed as they began to gallop away from the hacienda, and she mentally cursed her decision not to put on additional clothes when she went to see if Diego had left.

Victoria noted they were riding west. The sun had just reached its zenith. Diego would have plenty of daylight to find her.

If he returned in time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diego and the vaqueros searched for hours and found no sign of the stolen horses. Even with Diego's superior tracking skills, which at this point he made no effort to hide, he was at a loss as to where the horses could have been taken, and how they could have simply disappeared into thin air.

Night was falling now and guilt warred with determination for dominance in his mind. He was responsible for the ranch while his father was away. And that was the only thing that kept him from his wife's side now. They'd been married for barely one day. They had the rest of their lives to spend in one another's arms.

Those horses, if they were not found, would severely cripple the de la Vegas renowned purebred horse breeding bloodline.

"I'm sorry, patron," Miguel shook his head, frustration etched into his weathered face. "I don't know where they could have gone."

"Wherever they are, they knew exactly what they were taking," Diego dismounted and carefully examined some tracks. "Which means these are smarter than your average thieves."

Miguel nodded, agreeing with his patron. "And that makes them far more dangerous."

"Yes, indeed." Diego re-mounted Esperanza and wheeled her toward Miguel. "Darkness is falling quickly. Our searching will be useless once the light disappears. We'll go home and start again at first light."

Miguel nodded and raised his arms to draw the attention of the men. "Vamanos, muchachos."

Diego sighed heavily. Victoria was not going to be happy with him. But hopefully she would understand his need to find these horses. He smiled slightly in anticipation. At least they would have the night to spend in one another's arms. His stomach growled loudly and he decided he'd better eat something before losing himself in his wife's embrace.

* * *

Everything appeared normal when they returned to the hacienda and Diego immediately went to forage for a quick bite in the kitchen.

The cook smiled as Diego entered. "Good evening, Master Diego."

"Maria," Diego answered and looked over her shoulder to see what she was cutting. He swiped a few slices of cheese and vegetables off the plate and popped them into his mouth. "Has Victoria eaten?"

"I haven't seen her since you left, Sir." Maria smiled widely. "I decided to leave her alone to rest." The longtime housemaid hid a knowing smile behind a well-worn hand. "I knocked a few times, but she didn't answer."

Diego grinned. She probably _was_ resting. They _did_ have an exhausting night, _and_ early morning. Diego plucked another handful off Maria's platter before she shooed him away.

"Would you like me to make you a plate?"

Diego grinned around his mouthful of cheese. "Let me speak with Victoria first. Maybe we'll have dinner in the dining room this evening."

Maria nodded and pushed him toward the kitchen door. "Go, go. You've left your lady alone for long enough today."

Diego popped the remainder of the stolen food into his mouth stalked down the hallway to the rooms he shared with his new wife.

He pushed open the door and walked through the sitting room. The lamps were not lit, in any of the rooms, which meant that Victoria was asleep, and had been for a while.

He removed his jacket and draped it over a chair before stepping into the bedroom. When he slid his hand across the bed, he was mildly surprised to find it empty – and unmade.

Diego's brows knitted together and quickly lit the bedside lamp. Holding it up, his eyes narrowed. She wasn't here. He stalked to the other side of the room and pushed open the water closet door.

Diego grinned to himself. Perhaps she had decided to keep Toronado company until he returned. He knew she liked to talk to the black stallion when he wasn't around.

Diego turned down the lamp and walked into the library. When he was certain no one was looking, he depressed the panel and slipped behind the fireplace door.

The lamps were not lit in the stone tunnel and Diego carefully lit them as he made his way down the walkway.

He stood at the top of the steps and glanced around the room. It appeared exactly as he had left it and Diego's eyes narrowed. Perhaps she had gone into town for some reason. He quickly made his way out of the cave and went to find one of the vaqueros who had not gone on the search for the missing horses.

After questioning the man, Diego became worried. Victoria had not asked for a horse to be saddled and no one had seen her leave the hacienda. But then, most of the vaqueros, not already busy with other chores, had been out looking for the stolen horses.

A stern determination passed across Diego's face as he made his way back into the cave and began undressing. He quickly donned the familiar black clothing and saddled an agitated Toronado.

"I'm sorry, boy. I know you haven't gotten as much exercise as usual. But we have a mystery to solve tonight. My lovely wife seems to be missing and we need to find her." He mounted his faithful stallion without use of the stirrups and carefully guided him out of the cave.

Soon, masked man and black stallion were galloping along the two miles into the pueblo. Perhaps Francisco would know the whereabouts of his sister.

Instead of sneaking along rooftops, as he was, up until a few months ago, used to doing, he simply galloped Toronado up to the alcalde's front door and swiftly dismounted.

The lancers standing guard nodded respectfully to the man who had taken great care in teaching them how to properly shoot and wield a sword.

Francisco stood when Zorro entered, a surprised look on his face.

"Zorro, what are –"

Zorro carefully closed the door so no one could overhear their conversation. No one knew the identity of the masked man and the family had decided to keep it that way.

"What are you doing here?" Francisco asked with a laugh. "Victoria kick you out of bed for something stupid already?" The worried look in Zorro's eyes caused the younger man to swallow his mirth. "What?"

"I don't know where she is. I was hoping she'd have come here for something."

Francisco felt his heart plummet into his stomach. "You don't know where…but –"

Zorro shook his head. "Earlier this afternoon, I was told that some of our pureblood horses were missing. My father and Felipe went to Santa Barbara this morning so that left me to go search for them."

Francisco's eyes narrowed. "Leaving my sister alone . . ."

Zorro bristled at the unspoken accusation. "She should have been perfectly safe with a house full of servants. I don't know how this could have happened, unless she left of her own accord."

Francisco nodded, understanding.

"Francisco, those horses –" Zorro trailed off. An explanation even sounded strange to his ears. He wasn't in the mood to offer more excuses. "If she is not here, and she is not at the hacienda, then where could she have gone? And – why would she have left without telling anyone?"

Francisco immediately fastened his sword belt. "I don't know but I'm coming with you."

"Gracias, hermano." Zorro said. He would be grateful to have his brother by marriage with him during this time. The alcalde was the only one, outside of his father and Felipe, who knew the double life he led.

* * *

Zorro and Francisco searched for several frustrating hours. But the darkness hampered their efforts. Even so, there was absolutely no sign of where Victoria could have gone. There were, surprisingly, few tracks to follow, and that, in itself, made Zorro very cautious – and suspicious.

"We need daylight" Zorro exclaimed as he bent low, examining the ground with his lantern. "There are no tracks to follow!"

Francisco glanced over at his friend and brother, who looked unusually distraught. "We have _hours_ before dawn!"

Zorro felt desperation tug at his heart. If there were no tracks, even after having a good number of horses stolen, then how would he ever find his wife? "Although it would be a great loss if the horses are not recovered, I cannot live without Victoria. We _must_ find her!" he lifted a small rock and hurled it into the darkness.

"She can't have just disappeared into thin air," Francisco muttered.

"Our horses did. These two incidents are related." Zorro said grimly.

"You mean – whoever took the horses planned it so that you would be out of the hacienda and unable to protect Victoria?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Zorro glanced up, cursing the time of the month that caused the moon to be so thin. "I don't know how they would have gotten into the hacienda with no one seeing them."

"Victoria wouldn't have been quiet about being taken from her home, either," Francisco attempted a feeble smile. "She would have kicked and screamed so loudly that anyone within earshot would have heard."

"Well, my father dismissed most of the house staff for the day to give us some added privacy."

"Ai," Francisco expelled a deep, irritated breath. "No wonder no one knows what happened to her. There was no one there to see her taken!"

Zorro stared into the blackness of the night, hoping, willing there to be a sign.

Francisco stared at his brother. "Perhaps you should go home and wait. I will alert the garrison and we will ride at first light." As an afterthought, he continued, "If this was premeditated, there will be a ransom demand."

Zorro nodded, his mind knowing that Francisco was right, but his heart wanting to do something – now. "I know. I – just can't bring myself to give up just yet. If they hurt her –"

Francisco raised his hand, and interrupted. "– you will leave pieces of them for me and not rip them to shreds on your own, agreed?"

Zorro turned steely eyes on the alcalde. "I can't promise that, hermanito."

* * *

"Think we've given them enough time alone, Felipe?" Alejandro chuckled as Dulcinea trotted happily beside Felipe's pinto. Alejandro shifted in the seat. After nearly a day's ride, he was ready to be home.

Felipe smiled widely and rolled his eyes. He dropped the reins for a moment before overdramatically imitating his brother's romantic overtures toward his wife on his wedding day.

Alejandro laughed heartily and shook his head. "Yes, well, they will have all the privacy I can give them. Luis did indicate that I should return Diego's paperwork to him as soon as possible, so, I suppose I'll have to interrupt the lovebirds for at least a minute."

Felipe's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he signed a few slow words so that Alejandro could understand.

Alejandro gasped in mock indignation. "Me? Eager to interrupt them? Heavens no!"

Felipe shot his adopted father a disbelieving look.

Alejandro laughed loudly. "All right. All right. I do confess to enjoying the irritated look on Diego's face when he opened the door yesterday morning."

Felipe laughed silently.

"They need to come up for air once in a while! And – well, we've been gone for an entire day, Diego can come to the door and take this paperwork. It won't kill him." Alejandro glanced sidelong at Felipe, grinning at the color tinting his cheeks. For the first time, he wondered how thoroughly his son had educated the boy on relations between a man and a woman. Reflecting that it might be wise to change the subject, he continued, "I will be happy to be home. These quick, overnight trips are more difficult on these old bones than I'd like to admit."

A concerned look passed across Felipe's face and Alejandro raised his hand. "Oh, no, Felipe. I will be fine. I am looking forward to a nice, long, hot bath, however."

They were home before lunch and as Felipe and Alejandro dismounted, they were met with an agitated stable boy.

"What is it, Pepe?"

"Patron, it's been so terrible. Master Diego has been looking everywhere."

Alejandro felt his heart sink into his boots. "What? What has happened?" he knelt beside the boy and Felipe turned to listen.

"First the Andalusians are stolen and now Doña Victoria is missing." The boy appeared to be on the verge of tears. All of the servants cared for the de la Vega family, and Pepe's grandmother had been in the service of the family since Alejandro had brought his wife and new son home from Spain.

"_Missing_?"

Felipe hurried into the hacienda without a look back.

"Everyone has been out looking but no one can find them!" The boy took the horses as his father came outside.

"Manuel, tell me everything." Alejandro stared at his foreman.

* * *

"You won't get away with this," Victoria hissed at Cordoba as he approached. She stood on shaky legs as the ground moved beneath her. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"You look pale, Señora." Cordoba held out a carafe of water. "Drink this. It will help with the nausea."

"I am fine!" Victoria backed against the wall as he approached. "You took the horses to get my husband out of the hacienda, didn't you?"

Cordoba simply smiled.

The door opened and the man Victoria remembered as Paco stepped in, his eyes instantly raking over her body.

Victoria trembled and wrapped her dressing gown as tightly around her as she could.

"They're all loaded."

"Good, we'll take them to our buyer to get them out of the way, and then proceed with the rest of the plan."

Paco nodded, still eyeing Victoria. "Are you sure I can't have just a little taste? She looks so sweet."

Victoria's eyes widened and she backed as far away from them as she possible could, until she was pressed into the corner of the small room.

"I said no!" Cordoba backhanded the man and he stumbled backwards. "You will not touch her. And do not ask again!"

Paco glared at Cordoba and stumbled toward the door. With one last appraising look at Victoria, and a very obvious lick of the lips, he ducked into the passageway and disappeared.

"What do you want with me?" Victoria demanded, her eyes burning.

"I want your father in law." Cordoba said simply, taking another step towards her. "And my – partner, wants you."

Victoria trembled, an icy tendril of fear trickling down her back. The ground beneath her feet rolled steadily, and she slid to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"The seasickness will pass. In time."

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked, once the nausea had passed.

Cordoba grinned. "_I_ am going nowhere, _you_ are going to Spain."

Victoria's eyes widened and she launched herself to her feet. "Not without my husband, I'm not."

Cordoba laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he won't be able to stay away once the letter reaches his father. I would prefer him alive, rather than dead, however. My associate would prefer to end his life personally."

Victoria thought furiously, trying to think of who would want to kill Diego. No one but the family knew that he was Zorro. And Diego rarely did anything to draw the attention of anyone. Victoria turned her attention to Cordoba. "Who is this – associate?"

Cordoba smirked. "He calls himself Judas."

TBC

Smithcrafter – No peace for them. Not for quite some time. Though, there is only one more chapter to this story… have 20 pages written of the next one though, and an outline written for the last one. But I'll need to finish posting Por Ti (it's already done and beta'd) before I go on to the other two stories in this series. And yes – you ARE evil…. I haven't killed Diego yet….and you plan to in your very first story! Pout

Trollie – yes, I'm evil. Smithcrafter moreso….HP was good. Saw it last week.

Classic Cowboy – of course I must end on cliffhangers if at all possible! Life going all easy isn't fun to read about….so, of course they get thrown another – challenge right at the start of their marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diego didn't see his father until that evening and by then the entire pueblo knew of Doña Victoria's abduction.

The pueblo's lancers had searched the area and come up with nothing.

Diego and his father were conferring with Francisco and Sergeant Mendoza when a ranch hand appeared with a note.

"What's this?" Alejandro took the note offered to him and opened it. He scanned it quickly and then grasped the ranch hand's arm. "Who gave you this?"

Diego snatched the note from his father and read it aloud.

"_If you wish to see the lovely Señora again, Alejandro de la Vega _

_ONLY is to bring ten thousand pesos to the San Pedro harbor. _

_There you will be given more instructions._

_If anyone comes with him, the Señora will meet a swift_

_and watery end."_

"The note was sitting in the stalls, Patron!" The ranch hand exclaimed, afraid of the suspicious looks Diego, Alejandro, and the alcalde leveled at him.

"I will assemble the lancers," said Francisco.

"I'm going." Diego declared.

"Wait!" Alejandro stopped the men in their tracks. "The note says I am to bring the money."

"Why you, father?" Diego asked, perplexed. "Victoria is _my_ wife."

"I don't know, son. But I will deliver the money as the note demands."

Diego began to protest and Francisco sent Mendoza out of the hacienda to question the ranch hand. Alejandro nodded gratefully at the alcalde.

"I won't let you go out there alone." Diego said, crossing his arms.

"Diego – I don't want anything to happen to Victoria. You must stay here."

"_I_ will. _Zorro_ will not."

"I agree," Francisco nodded at his brother by marriage. "I don't like the idea of you going by yourself. This person, or people, obviously went to a lot of trouble here."

"The missing horses were simply a distraction to get me out of the hacienda," Diego added.

"I agree." Alejandro sighed. "I wish I had never gone to Santa Barbara. I would have been here. I could have gone searching for the horses and you would have been here with Victoria."

"Father, this is not the time for regret; we have to get her back."

Alejandro nodded. "I will go to town and withdraw the funds from the bank."

"I want a few vaqueros to ride as escort," Diego raised his hand as his father and Francisco began to protest. He turned to Francisco first. "Armed lancers would draw too much attention." To his father he said simply, "and if this person has done this to our family to get back at you for some reason, you are going to have an escort for as long as possible. I will go at once to San Pedro and be waiting for you when you arrive."

"Then I am going with you," Francisco's gaze was unwavering as he stared at Diego.

"Francisco –"

"Those monsters have my sister. I will not sit in the pueblo on my hands and wait for her to be released."

Diego moved toward the fireplace. "Then be ready to ride."

Francisco blinked at the fireplace as it swung open and Diego disappeared behind it. In the months the new alcalde had known about Diego's secret life, he had never once asked the caballero where he kept Zorro's things. It appeared that asking was now no longer necessary.

"Gawk later." Alejandro clasped the younger man on the shoulder as he walked out the door.

* * *

Alejandro withdrew the required sum from the bank, while Zorro and Francisco made straight for the harbor. They rode hard, carefully keeping off the main road that led to the coast. If there were any lookouts placed along the route, they would not see the alcalde and the masked man.

It would be difficult to keep out of sight once they reached the harbor. It was still light, and Zorro would find it much harder to creep around the port without the cover of darkness. With luck, there would not be many ships at port, but it was likely that they would not be so fortunate. With the revolutionary activities spreading throughout the colonies, and Spain sending fewer and fewer ships to reinforce its garrisons, trade had steadily grown and ships not of Spanish origin continued to land.

Zorro and Francisco had spoken very little in their haste to get to the port. Once there, they waited on the outskirts and discussed a plan of action.

"Where could they be holding her?" Francisco asked.

"Anywhere," Zorro answered, hawk-like eyes scanning the people bustling through the streets, the buildings, even the ships waiting out at sea. "We don't know anything about her abductors. They could be wealthy men –"

"If they were wealthy, they would not want money to release Victoria."

"Or asking for the money was simply a way to get my father to come alone," Zorro added, keeping his mind open for any possibility.

They searched around for any sign of Victoria and her kidnappers but it was as if she had vanished. At the specified time, Zorro and Francisco waited and watched from hiding as Alejandro stood on the docks with saddlebags filled with the demanded ransom.

Small fishing boats came and went as Alejandro waited. People brushed by him, intent on completing their tasks.

One fisherman tied his small boat and stopped before Alejandro. "Señor de la Vega?"

"Yes?" Alejandro glanced down at the weathered old man.

"I was asked to give you this note." The man held out a wrinkled piece of paper and shuffled away before Alejandro had finished reading it and could turn around to question him.

Alejandro stared at the fishing boat and sighed. Glancing around, he tucked the note into his jacket pocket and climbed into the boat.

All of a sudden, three men hurried into the boat and took up the oars, quickly dropping them into the water and moving swiftly away from the docks.

Alejandro stared at each one of them; he tried to stand but the rocking of the boat prevented much balance. "What is going on here? Where are you taking me?"

One particularly smelly man glanced up. "To your death, Señor de la Vega!"

Zorro and Francisco cast worried glances at one another and hurried down to the docks. Zorro had brought a woven blanket, which he now threw over his shoulders as they emerged from their hiding place. They could ill afford someone drawing attention to the masked mans appearance.

They quickly commandeered a boat of their own and began rowing as quickly as they could in the direction the men had taken

* * *

Alejandro.

What seemed like hours later, Alejandro's fishing boat pulled alongside a much larger, seafaring vessel. He was pushed toward the overhanging rope ladder and divested of the saddlebags he carried over his shoulder.

"You won't be needing these no longer!" one toothless man chuckled.

Alejandro said nothing as he climbed the ladder, panting with each additional step. When he pulled himself over the edge and drew himself to his full height, his eyes widened.

Before him stood an old enemy. One he thought long ago imprisoned. The murderer of his beloved brother.

"Cordoba." Alejandro spat, his eyes narrowing.

"Sí Alejandro," the man lifted a pistol toward his enemy's heart.

"How did you –" Alejandro asked, but stopped himself as Cordoba laughed.

"I have some _very_ influential friends."

Alejandro didn't pause to consider where this murderer could have made a friend influential enough to free him from a life sentence. Instead, he asked, "If you wanted me, why did you take Victoria?"

"Oh, my plans go far deeper than my desire to see you dead."

"My stallions? Breeding rights?" Alejandro asked, truly perplexed as to why this man would have gone to such an elaborate scheme to get him alone.

Cordoba laughed. "No, Alejandro, although they _did_ fetch an amazingly high price – even without papers."

Alejandro swallowed his ire. Those horses were the last of the bloodline that his grandfather had brought across the sea from Spain. They had been gifts from the King. He would have to get them back. But he was here to free his daughter. She was more important right now. "Release Victoria. You have me."

"Oh no, my – associate has a use for her."

Alejandro's eyes flashed and he glanced around the ship, hoping his son and Francisco had made it on board. "What? Why? I don't understand."

"You aren't meant to." Cordoba smirked and squeezed the trigger. "Give my regards to your brother."

The pistol fired and Alejandro flinched as he saw his life flash before his eyes. A black cape obscured his vision, and then a uniformed man collided with him, throwing him to the ground and knocking the breath from his lungs.

Alejandro lay momentarily dazed beneath Francisco but the younger man pushed himself quickly to his feet and drew his blade as Cordoba's men advanced on their position.

Zorro saluted Cordoba before the criminal drew his own blade and went quickly on the offensive.

Alejandro growled and grasped for a recently discarded sword. Pushing his way through the men Francisco battled, he reached Zorro's side just as his son easily sidestepped an oncoming attack. "Find Victoria. Cordoba is mine!"

Zorro glanced warily at his father and reluctantly agreed with a curt nod of the head. Glancing back to see how Francisco fared, Zorro was pleased to see the younger man holding his own.

With a steely, determined gaze, he ran toward the lower decks of the ship, praying that he would find his wife before some harm came to her.

* * *

Amidst the sound of clashing swords and gunfire echoing outside, Paco slipped into the cabin and smiled lustfully at Victoria.

"I told you my husband would come." Victoria got to her feet and glared at the bandit.

"Fortunately, he doesn't know where you are. And when he finds you, he won't want what's left!" Paco lifted his knife and advanced on Victoria. "But first, I'm going to have a little fun."

Victoria screamed and kicked at the man but he soon had her pinned to the floor beneath him, his knife at her neck.

She bit his hand and he spit out a muttered curse before striking her so hard across the cheek, she was knocked unconscious.

"Stupid woman," Paco growled. "Now at least I won't have to listen to your screaming."

He pushed her dressing gown aside and licked his lips as the soft swell of her breasts, barely covered by the shift, caught his eye.

Paco reached out to squeeze one and groaned at the softness. "Oh, so sweet." Paco pushed her legs apart and shoved the shift to Victoria's waist just as she opened her eyes and screamed.

TBC

**JKL88** – She's not on her way to Spain – yet. Cordoba doesn't yet have Alejandro…. I do have a fic that I'd started a few months ago with Diego and Victoria taking a wedding trip to Spain. One day I'll finish it. Of course, not all goes as planned in that story either. :)

**Classic Cowboy** – How good of you to pick up on that…. :)

**Trollie** – At least I'm not the only person you're calling evil. Smithcrafter truly deserves the title!

**Smithcrafter** – Heh. After that reaction, I'm truly tempted to re-write the end of this . . . Good to know I tossed in something you weren't expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Damnit woman!" Paco covered Victoria's mouth. "Be quiet!"

Victoria struggled beneath the bandit's weight, ignoring the piercing pain in her head. She bit the hand covering her mouth and screamed her husband's name.

From somewhere behind her, she could hear her husband's steely tone as she struggled in the bandits arms. "Let the señora go."

Paco raised his head from Victoria's neck and glared at the masked man standing in the doorway. "You can have her when I'm done."

Zorro said flatly. "I will not ask again."

Paco pushed Victoria aside and reached for his sword, drawing it quickly. He sheathed his knife for use later as Victoria wrapped her dressing gown around her shoulders and flattened herself against the far wall.

Zorro moved forward, his eyes hard, unblinking. There was no bounce to his step. No customary smirk on his lips as he faced this adversary. Each move he made was precise and calculated.

In three short moves, the bandit was disarmed and forced to his knees, begging for his life.

Francisco, who had arrived just in time to see Paco draw his sword, moved quickly to apprehend the bandit.

Victoria launched herself into Zorro's arms and melted against his chest, trembling.

Zorro embraced her fiercely, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, before claiming her mouth in a kiss that left them both weak.

Francisco dragged the bandit out of the cabin, leaving husband and wife wrapped tightly in one another's arms.

* * *

When they reached the upper deck, Victoria held tightly to Zorro's chest, Alejandro looked toward the masked man with a grateful look on his face.

"Gracias a Dios."

Zorro glanced down at the lifeless form of Alejandro's longtime enemy and then raised his head in a questioning look at his father.

"I had no choice." Alejandro explained, knowing his son did not support the killing of any man, no matter how evil.

"There is always a choice." Zorro said softly. "But in this case, I would be hard pressed to find one."

* * *

Victoria sighed as she imagined her husband's arms around her, holding her, his lips caressing hers in a prelude to a more intimate dance.

Zorro had left them a few miles from the hacienda, not wanting to draw too much attention to his former love.

Diego changed quickly and waited outside, smiling with relief as he saw the familiar forms riding closer.

Victoria slapped the reins and urged her mount into a light gallop. When she reached Diego, she was pulled off her mare and into such a tight hug that she was instantly breathless.

When their mouths met and clung, Alejandro and Francisco smiled and turned away, giving the couple what privacy could be afforded in the public homecoming.

Diego lifted Victoria into his arms and carried her inside, as the other men released their mounts to the stable boys and followed, stopping in the sala for a nice, long drink.

* * *

Much later, Victoria rested her head on Diego's chest and simply enjoyed the feel of her husband's loving, protective embrace.

His arms tightened around her shoulders and he pressed his lips to her temple. "Nothing would have kept me from you."

"I know," Victoria said, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Diego grinned wryly, and leaned forward so that his lips slid to her cheek. "I suppose now is not the time to ask if you'd like to take a wedding trip to Spain?"

Victoria giggled. His attempt to lift her somber mood was working. When she lifted her head, he gently kissed her mouth before settling back into the mattress to watch her.

"I'm quite certain you could not deal with my cranky mood as the waves rolling beneath my feet turned me green."

It was Diego's turn to laugh and he pulled Victoria up his chest so that he had easier access to her mouth. After depositing a kiss on her lips that left them both breathless, he nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"Well, then, Señora de la Vega, where would you like to go?"

"Right now, I want to stay here in our bed and work on giving your father those grandchildren he keeps mentioning wanting to see before he is dead."

Diego laughed, "Has he started in on you already?"

"Oh, he's mentioned it once or twice," Victoria rubbed her cheek suggestively against his chest.

"It's a wonder. I haven't heard a peep from him on the subject for months."

"He found someone new to _remind_." As Victoria pressed a lingering kiss to his chest, Diego threaded his fingers into her hair. When she lifted her head to watch his reaction, she was unable to shake the uncomfortable feeling of dread spreading through her body.

Diego noticed the flash of fear flicker through her ebony eyes. "What is it?"

Victoria trembled in his arms and a concerned look passed across his face.

"Querida. Tell me," Diego implored.

"Just something Cordoba said to me. I can't get it out of my mind."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was working with an – associate."

Diego tilted his head and regarded Victoria with a curious look. "A –"

But Victoria continued. "He said the man called himself – Judas."

Diego shook his head, not understanding.

Victoria couldn't suppress a shudder. "He said that man wanted you – and me. The ship we were on would have been bound for Spain after his – business with father was finished."

Diego instinctively tightened his arms around her shoulders. "No one is ever going to take you away from me again. And we are not going to Spain unless we sail there together." He tilted her head to look into her eyes, to assure her in every way possible that nothing would happen to her again.

But even as she smiled and snuggled against his chest, Diego couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of dread that her words caused in his heart. The name was a mystery. The solution of which was at the tip of his tongue.

They fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms, and it was in the middle of the night that Diego's eyes snapped open, the solution to his mystery falling from his lips in a startled, and unbelievable gasp.

"Ignacio."

* * *

With one enemy of the de la Vega's buried at sea, the other was busily working on a foolproof plan to take revenge upon the family for his disgrace. His first plan had obviously failed, judging by the one surviving member of Cordoba's team who had escaped and lived to tell his tale.

He would not so foolishly allow himself to be captured again. Being incarcerated for helping Cordoba escape had been a blow to his pride, but he was already working on another plan. One less cunning and more direct than his previously unsuccessful attempt.

Ignacio de Soto scribbled hastily in the well-worn journal, cackling softly in the flickering candlelight. He glanced up sharply when a passing guard took the butt of his musket and dragged it along the cell bars. "Lights out!"

De Soto stuffed the journal back into its customary hiding spot and lay on his straw cot, gazing up at the ceiling. "If it is the last thing on this earth that I do, I will destroy you, de la Vega – and all those you love."

The End

To Be Continued in : **de Soto's Revenge**

Classic Cowboy – Pain. Naw, Zorro doesn't kill, remember…..? You're going to write some Zorro fic! Yay! There isn't enough of it!

Trollie – there, happy now. Updated and all done.

WolfDaughter – your question should be adequately answered in this chapter…. :)

Jkl88 – I didn't want her raped either. And neither, it appears, did Zorro . . . :)


End file.
